The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531
"The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531! (1)", is the first episode of Season 1 of Mac Guy3135's part of The Adventure Series. It was produced by Mac Guy3135 during the spring of 2016 and was uploaded on April 6th, 2016. It is extremely important as it was Mac Guy3135's first adventure video. It takes place mostly on Earth. Plot Mac Guy3135 is taking a break from his duties of king of the Mac Guy Empire. Therefore he is taking a holiday in Pembrokeshire, Wales. We begin with The Creatures holding a meeting. They discuss that PC Guy3531 is becoming a threat to the internet as they believe he will annoy it to destruction by spamming "Your uncle is a fool." When Mac Guy3135 walks into the room, they explain he is the right person to destroy PC Guy3531. As Mac Guy3135 does not know the residence of PC Guy3531, he asks the Revision Guides, who explain PC Guy3531 lives in a castle. Mac Guy3135 requests a map from the Revision Guides and they draw one for him. The Creatures leave the room using The ATM vehicle after Mac Guy3135 walks out. After the Revision Guides bid them farewell, Mario dances round the room now he is free. Mac Guy3135 and The Creatures travel through parts of Wales until they reach a problem, the vehicle The Creatures are using crashes and breaks. Luckily Fuli zooms past. Mac Guy3531 makes a deal with Fuli that if she helps them reach PC Guy3531 fast, she can eat PC Guy3531's remnants. After arriving at PC Guy3531's Castle, he starts searching for PC Guy3531. After failing to find PC Guy3531 outside the castle, the search inside it where they find him in one of the outer towers on his PC. After exchanging dialogue, Mac Guy3135 attacks PC Guy3531 with items commonly seen in his earlier, now mostly privatised, videos. The items used in order are an orange PVC stick, a tube of Jaffa cakes, some kitchen flooring, a metal fan, a large Stanley toolbox, and a white folding table. With each item used, PC Guy3531 loses more parts of his body before dying. Fuli then consumes the remnants of PC Guy3531 and his PC calling him "a tasty feast." After a screen stating "2 hours later..." Mac Guy3135, Fuli and The Creatures arrive back at the holiday cottage. Mac Guy3135 thanks Fuli and dismisses her. He then says goodbye to The Creatures and walks out. In the end screen we see PC Guy3531 has survived and he has cloned himself 8 times. Cast Daniel UK as Mac Guy3135, the then king of MAC C and main protagonist of the episode. Squeak as The Creatures, a set of plush toys brought to life by Angus to fight for his pleasure. Kate as Fuli, a fast and strong cheetah cub that sometimes helps out Mac and PC Guys in their adventures. Daniel UK as PC Guy3531, the PC Guy sent by Crown PC Guy to assess the suitability of Earth for invasion. Production The adventure was made by Mac Guy3135 in the actual holiday cottage it was filmed using a 2013 entry level 11 inch MacBook Air. Despite the abysmal specs of the computer, a 1.3GHz CPU and no GPU, Mac Guy3135 was not restricted thanks to the use of the optimised programs Keynote and iMovie. Audio was done beforehand using GarageBand. As Mac Guy3135 lacked enough storage to download TTS voices onto his laptop, he created the voices of Mac Guy3135, Fuli and PC Guy3531 by playing the default Siri male and female UK voices from his iPod to his computer microphone. For backgrounds he used images of Kidwelly castle from his recent trip and images of a trip he made to the Western Isles of Scotland in the summer of 2015. The adventure had neither mouth movements nor text on the screen, making it hard to distinguish the character speaking. After a crash and a reboot of the underpowered laptop, the adventure was exported at 1080p at 30 frames per second in H.264 during the last day of Mac Guy3135's holiday. Reception Seymour made a positive reaction video of this adventure soon after its release. Other comments stated that it was of higher production quality than Seymour's Adventures and Mac Guy3135's other videos. The video however received negative responses from the PC Guy3531 channels. Trivia * Although they are travelling through Wales, the images used are mostly from Scotland. * It was originally going to be "The Adventure to Destroy Diana" however it was decided late on in production to be PC Guy3531. This is evident by audio cuts in the first scene. The adventure as it was initially intended was uploaded sometime later as (1) beta. * This is the only adventure completed in a week and the only adventure completed at it's filming location. * After Mac Guy3135's computer crashed at the end of editing, Mac Guy3135 felt physically sick. Luckily a reboot saved the adventure. * The PC Guy3531 searching scene was originally supposed to be a gallery video for Kidwelly Castle. After watching Seymour's Adventures, Mac Guy3135 decided to write his own adventure around this gallery. * The first version of The Creatures' vehicle, the ATM 1.0, was the only version that could not carry The Creatures and move without breaking. * The ATM also caught its string and broke whilst taking the stop motion of it leaving. * The design for The Creatures' Table used here remained consistent throughout all of Season 1. * Mac Guy3135's laptop ran out of storage during the end of production and therefore for the Fuli transportation scene, Mac Guy3135 was forced to use music already on his computer. * The search scene is split into outside and inside the castle, however there is no difference in the location of images used due to the use of a pre made gallery. * The Revision Guides explained PC Guy3531 was close to the main gatehouse. He was however found in one of the outer towers. Category:Adventures